


Getting Ready

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Purity Bigotry, Domestic, F/M, Fantasy Racism, Gen, Gender Noncomforming Lucius, Makeup, Trans Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Lucius Malfoy gets ready to go to a dinner with his son's girlfriend and her family.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy (mentioned), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the prompt 177. Lucius/Narcissa. ftm trans Lucius Malfoy who's confident with his long hair and style that could be seen as more traditionally 'feminine', with full support of his family. 
> 
> I loved the prompt as soon as I read it! I hope I did well writing it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the chance of writing for this fest! The mods are amazing!
> 
> A million thanks to Genderhawk for all the help: beta word and sensivity reading, and a thousand things more! The world needs more people like you! 🖤
> 
> Now read, and enjoy! Hope you like it! 🖤

Lucius frowned at his newspaper, although the news were pretty good: sales on some cauldron brands, his favourite politician getting elected again, a new restaurant opened on Diagon Alley… He sighed, and turned the page with a snap. He frowned again at the quidditch results. He knew his attitude was childish and stupid, he should get up and get ready, but he couldn’t when he didn’t want to go to that stupid dinner with those stupid people. 

“Are you ready?” Narcissa asked, entering their bedroom from the ensuite bathroom. She was wearing her silky dressing gown, but he noticed that she had already picked the robe she would wear during the dinner, a dark blue robe that she carried carefully on its hanger.

Lucius answered with a humph.

“I don’t want to go either, but Draco wants us to.” She undressed and put on her dress robe. It always amazed Lucius how she did that without messing up her delicate hairstyle. His hair always looked like a nest if he got dressed after doing his hair.

“Those people are idiots. I don’t know what he sees in that Greengrass girl.” He dropped the newspaper on the coffee table and stood up, giving up at last and reading himself mentally to spend the evening with a bunch of uncultured half-bloods. 

He ignored the huge eye-roll his wife gave him, and went to the bathroom. He undressed, tied his long hair in a top knot so it wouldn’t get wet and smiled quickly at his reflection on the big mirror. It always made him happy to see his top surgery scars. That had been the best day of his life. The newfound freedom of movement and the loss of the binder discomfort had been really nice. With a happy sigh, he sunk on the warm water of the bathtub. 

However, his happiness didn’t last long, as he remembered what was in store for him that evening. He thought he and Narcissa had raised Draco better, but the war had definitely ruined everything. 

He chose one of his most expensive and most intimidating dress robes, a black long robe, tighter in the waist, with long sleeves open by one side, which showed the silky dark green sleeve under it. Some would say it wasn’t a masculine robe, but a woman's dress; however Lucius had long ago refused to care about things like that. 

When he was little and his parents insisted on dressing him like a girl, he had made a point about choosing the most masculine things he could find. It had been on his wedding day when he had decided to stop hiding, and to be himself. He had appeared dressed in a feminine robe and wearing a bit of makeup; he had wanted to be perfect for Narcissa and to feel beautiful on such an important day. His parents had told him he was embarrassing them. But Narcissa had complimented him, and smiled warmly at him. 

He stepped into the bedroom again, fully dressed, and went straight to his vanity to do his makeup. 

“Didn’t the bath calm you?” Narcissa asked. She was sat on their bed looking at him with amusement. 

“Nothing calms me now. The Greengrass, honestly!” He sat on his vanity and began to brush his hair, but in his agitated state of mind he only managed to make his hair point in all directions. 

Narcissa laughed softly.

“You look like Potter with your hair like that,” she said, approaching him from behind. 

She took the hairbrush from him and began to brush with care. Lucius closed his eyes and imagined that that night’s events would be different. That Draco had fallen in love with some pureblood girl, like Pansy or Millicent, and that he’d spent the evening talking to Leo Parkinson and drinking one of his amazing wines. 

“You haven’t told me your opinion about Draco dating that Greengrass girl,” he said, eyes still closed.

“I don’t like her that much, either, you already know that, but I think she makes Draco very happy, and after the war… well, Merlin knows he needs that.” Narcissa put the hairbrush on the vanity, and Lucius opened his eyes at last. He looked at his reflection with approval. “There! You don’t look like a hedgehog anymore!”

He thanked her with a soft kiss in her hand. 

She was right, Draco needed that happiness after the hell he had lived during the war, and he’d be a very bad father if he denied that to his son. But still…

He sighed and began to put out all his makeup. He hadn’t decided yet what he’d wear, maybe a golden eyeshadow or a more silver one with some touches of green. But first things first. He opened the foundation and stared at the half empty jar. 

“Did you use my foundation again?” He looked at Narcissa through the mirror. 

“Yes. Problem?” She locked eyes with him in the mirror, a smirk turning her lips upwards. He couldn’t argue with her when she was like this, so beautiful. It wasn’t fair. 

“I bought it yesterday. You should take more care of your things,” he said as he began to apply it.

“Says the one who finished my lipstick the other day and didn’t say anything. I had to wear that horrible red one Draco bought me.”

“Tough.”

Narcissa gave him the finger, something she only did when it was just the two of them. Otherwise, she was always the perfect, and correct wife. 

Just to annoy her, he opened her eyeshadows case, and then let out a gasp. 

“What the hell did you do with this?” He looked in horror at the colours, none of them was still in its circle, but all over the place. 

“That’s my old one. Bellatrix used it and left it like that. I hid the new one so you couldn’t find it.”

He sneered at the case. Having anything that reminded him of the war made his skin crawl. They had gotten rid of everything that the death eaters and the Dark Lord had touched, which included a good bunch of their furniture, but it had been worth it. He put his wand out and casted an Incendio on it. 

“We’re running out of time so I’ll use just mine. But don’t worry, I’ll find yours as soon as we get back. You have all the good colours.”

He applied the rest of the makeup and looked at his reflection. Perfect. Beautiful, and ready to intimidate half-bloods, just as he liked it.

When he was finishing with putting everything back in its place, someone knocked, but didn’t wait to be invited to open the door. 

“Are you ready yet?” Draco said, dressed in his best robes, and looking at them as they were misbehaving children. 

“Yes. Are we going now to meet those idiots you’ve found as in-laws?” He said as he got up, making sure his robe didn’t have any wrinkles. 

“Father!” Draco whined. He smiled as innocently as he could. “Behave. Be nice. Mother, tell him to be nice.”

“He’ll be nice, I promise. Stop worrying, okay?” Narcissa approached their son and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled warmly at her, and something inside Lucius shifted. He wanted to see that smile more often, he wanted Draco to be the cheerful boy —man— that he used to be, and if the Greengrass girl gave him that… Well, Lucius could try for him. 

“You won’t be able to reproach me anything when we get back, I promise,” he said. 

Draco smiled at him too.

“Good.” He looked at him from head to toe.“You look dashing today. Dressed to impress your future in-laws?” he smirked. 

“Yes, thanks for noticing. Your mother stole my foundation, but luckily she left enough for me.”

“You tried to steal my eyeshadows so we’re even.”

Draco rolled his eyes at them and left the bedroom. Lucius and Narcissa followed soon after. He wasn’t ready for the dinner that awaited him, nor was he willing to expend more nights like this one, but he supposed it was only fair he did that for his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 🖤


End file.
